A SEASON OF POISON
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Aislinn and Leslie join forces with Keenan and Donia to defeat a dark faery.
1. Chapter 1

**A SEASON OF POISON: PART ONE **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Melissa Marr. The song Poison is by Shiny Toy Guns. The lyrics were written by Jeremy Dawson. It is from Shiny Toy Guns' second album, A Season of Poison. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Aislinn and Leslie join forces with Keenan and Donia to defeat a dark faery.

Time: Ink Exchange

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst, and Mystery

Date: January 8, 2011

Rating: PG-13

A dark figure approached the faery. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. Slowly, he raised it and fired. The faery dropped dead.

_I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you_

The Summer Court was in a state of uproar. There was no way this could happen. The faery didn't die from human weapons. This just didn't happen. The entire court was in a state of panic and confusion. They had nowhere to turn. No safe place to go.

Keenan watched from above as his beloved court fell to pieces. They weren't coming to him for advice on what to do. Maybe this was his sign. Maybe his people were losing faith in him. Maybe he was losing their trust.

He needed his Summer Queen. She needed to come home.

She was in the mortal world. That was where she believed she needed to be. Not now; things were different. She needed to be in court. She needed to help him restore order.

Keenan picked up Donia's letter. He hadn't had a chance to read it. He broke the seal and began to read. It was a rather short letter. Really, it wasn't a letter. It was more of a warning.

**Keenan, **

**Aislinn needs to come back to you. She has a friend who is important to the coming storm. My court and I will do the best we can, but she needs to get here as soon as possible. **

**Best of luck, **

**Donia **

Keenan slammed the letter down. It was time to get Aislinn back where she belonged.  
_I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you_

Aislinn followed Leslie with her eyes. There was something strange going on with that girl. Something strange indeed. Others wouldn't have noticed it. They all thought that Leslie was strange by nature. This behavior was very unusual.

Leslie had her secrets. She didn't like others to get to close or too friendly. As long as they kept they distance, she would talk to people. If people got to close, she would drop them like they were rat poison.

Therefore, Aislinn had to be very careful. She had to keep her distance, but, at the same time, she had to get close. She had to know if Leslie could see.

Leslie was leaning against one of the school's many brick walls. She was eyeing everyone. It seemed as if she was daring one of them to get close. She was daring them to enter her realm.

Aislinn froze when she looked away from Leslie. A dozen or more faery where marching toward her. They were invisible to the mortals. Without even studying them, she knew where they were from.

She swore under her breath.

"My lady, I am Origiliasso ," the lead faery said. "I am here to escort you back to Court."

Aislinn eyed him. "Why?"

Origlliasso looked nervous. "It appears we have a problem."

The dark figure smiled as he stepped over the dead faery. This was fun. He was going to do it again.

And again.

And maybe again.

After all, who was going to stop him?  
_I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you  
I'm going to meet you_  
Leslie thought that the sight was strange. Aislinn was being lead away by a bunch of Renaissance Fair actors. She didn't take Aislinn as the type to go without a fight. It was so strange.

She watched as they left the grounds. No one seemed to notice this sight. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world. They were unaware that a student was being kidnapped right in front of their eyes.

She had to do something. Aislinn was one of the few people who treated her like a human. No one had done that since her mother.

Not her father.

Not her brother, Ren.

No one.

She had to save Aislinn, she supposed.

At least, it would get out of Nunville, USA.

"She's coming," a Summer Girl announced to Keenan.

"Excellent," he told the Summer Girl.

The Summer Girl laughed. "She's going to kill you when she gets here."

For the first time in days, Keenan smiled. "I'm sure she will."

"Think you can take her."

"Probably not."

The Winter Court was on the move.

"It's time," Donia told the wolf. "It's time to end this."

She was on her way to unite with the Summer Court.  
_Voices are child in sound fades away  
For silence is walking  
Signs of you will leave_

Niall was surrounded by art. It was his way to escape. He knew that his time was coming. He would be summoned shortly.

For now, he was going to enjoy this magical moment in the world of art.

Aislinn was going to kill him. Sure, she loved the man, but sometimes, most of the time, he could drive her crazy. At least, she was wearing Seth's jacket. That would trick him off.

She allowed herself to be taken up to Keenan's chambers.

"Your highness, your Queen is here," Origlliasso said.

Keenan smiled at Aislinn. He knew that he was in trouble. "Thank you, Origlliasso. You may go."

The guards left.

Keenan turned to Aislinn. "What's up?"

"What's up, that's the best you can come up with?" Aislinn growled. "I was just kidnapped from my school!"

Keenan put his hands up. "Now, I wouldn't put it like that."

"How would you put it?"

Keenan froze. "More like you willing came to help your people."

Aislinn snorted. "Is that what you told the Court?"

"Maybe."

"It is so."

Keenan pulled Aislinn close. "We've got a problem."

Aislinn rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Someone is killing faery."

Aislinn looked concerned. "How many?"

"A fair few."

"Why?"

"We're working on that."

A rope landed on the highest tower of the castle. Below someone tugged on it. Next to the rope, two more landed. The ropes were tugged on too. If someone was in the tower, all he or she would have to do is look below and they would see the owners.

"You ready for this?" one of the three figures below asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," one replied.

Once inside the three faeries bolted down the dungeons. In the last dungeon there was a record room containing a list and background information on every faery who ever lived. This was what they were after. It was only one faery, but it was this faery that held the key to it all. This faery t could save them or kill them.

The first figure walked over to one the many cabinets. He rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a fat folder. "I found it."

The leader strolled over to the first one. "Are you sure, George?"

"Yeah," the first said. "And I'm Fred by the way."

"Whatever." The leader took the folder and stashed it in his robes.

The second, who was keeping watch, entered the room. "We're got company."

"Let's roll," the first said. said.

The leader nodded. "I'm in the mood for a good fight."

The other two exchanged looks. "Let's do this."  
_What will happen and now the same as you  
'Til the end of someone's world  
And the cradle says goodbye to yesterday_

Leslie snuck into Aislinn's room. She hid behind one of the dressers. She didn't want to get caught. Not now, not when she was this close.

She watched as tiny girls covered with vines danced in and out of the room. They were very cheerleader like, preppy and hung strung. They seemed to be the type who always needed a boyfriend. Leslie hated that type. She didn't understand why Aislinn was with this type. She made fun of them at school.

They say you learn something new every day…

Aislinn stormed into the room. She looked mad. She looked so mad, that Leslie was almost afraid to show herself. She had to. She had to show herself before someone else found her.

"Aislinn," Leslie said as she stepped out.

Aislinn turned to her. "You can help us."

Leslie didn't ask any questions.  
_Painfully, I prepare a release  
And poison takes me away  
Poison takes me away, takes me away_

Donia watched her sleeping Court. She stroked the wolf's soft fur.

"Almost there," she whispered to wolf. "Just a little longer."

Somewhere in the distant, another wolf howled. Her wolf answered it.

As she allowed Winter to take over her camp, Donia smiled. The battle was yet to come. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A SEASON OF POISON: PART TWO **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Melissa Marr. The song Poison is by Shiny Toy Guns. The lyrics were written by Jeremy Dawson. It is from Shiny Toy Guns' second album, A Season of Poison. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Aislinn and Leslie join forces with Keenan and Donia to defeat a dark faery.

Time: Ink Exchange

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst, and Mystery

Date: January 8, 2011

Rating: PG-13

Leslie eyed Aislinn as she contended to speak.

"You see, we are in a bit of bind," Aislinn said.

"What kind of a bind?" Leslie inquired.

"Would it surprise you if I told you that all of the faery are not good, that some of them are evil?"

Leslie shook her head.

"That's what I thought," Aislinn said. She walked over to the window. "The faery aren't very easy to kill. Over the past couple of weeks, faery have been turning up dead. They were killed by human weapons."

"Was the person who killed them human?"

Aislinn shook her head. "Humans can't see the faery."

"Why can I?"

"A select few can."

"Oh."

Aislinn began to pace. "We believe that it is the work of the Dark faery."

_Listen, don't cry my child  
When you awake  
My father's table has set a place for you_  
Not all that far away from the Summer Court another murder was taking place. This time it wasn't by a bullet; it was by poisoning.

The dark figure easily mixed it with a glass of wine. No one would know the difference. No one would know the extra surprise the drink carried. No one would know.

That was until the person was dead.

By then, he would be long gone.

Off to his next victim.

Niall watched Leslie stroll through the courtyard. She looked so prefect in Court. Court life had been a very good influence on her. After only forty-eight hours, he could already see the changes. She was much happier. She was the happiest he had ever seen her.

Leslie sat down on a bench and stared at a cherry blossom tree that was in full bloom. This was his chance. If he wanted to make a move, he had to do it.

Putting on a brave face, Niall went over to Leslie. He sat down next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Leslie turned to him. She looked startled. "I guess."

"What do you mean?"

Leslie played with her hair. "Beautiful on the outside, but what is it on the inside?"

This made Niall think. What kind of girl thought of that?

"Look at that tree over there," Leslie told him. She pointed to a dying maple tree. "That one may be ugly on the outside, but what about the inside."

"I don't understand," Niall said confused.

"Things are not always what they seem," she told him as she stood up. "Maybe you need to think about it."

Niall sat there for a long time after she had left. Maybe the two trees were like him. He looked like a member of the Dark Court on the outside, but on the inside he was a member of the Summer Court. Leslie was strong on the outside, maybe on the inside she was a scared, lost little girl. Maybe everyone had two sides.

Maybe things were far different from what they seemed.  
_Contact, with fire full love  
As you're to know my days  
A season of poison will bring the darkness soon_

Keenan pulled a button down shirt on. He was late to his meeting with Niall. Things were going smoother with Aislinn than he thought they would.

He entered the dining hall. Niall was waiting on him. The two old friends smiled at end other.

"How's the world been?" Niall asked Keenan. He offered the Summer King a glass of wine.

Keenan smirked. "You don't want to know."

Niall took a drink. "How's the Queen?"

"I don't think she's going to kill me anymore."

Niall looked at the dining tables. "What about Leslie?"

"What about her?"

"Do you think she's the one?"

Keenan took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Does she know?"

Keenan shook his head. "I don't think so."

~***~  
Peter Long looked up at the sky. The full moon stood out. He looked back at his wife and two month old daughter. He had a feeling that he wouldn't get to see Emily grow up. He had a feeling that he would not survive the war.

He looked behind him. The shadows were getting closer. He turned back to his family to yell at them to run. The words never left his mouth. The green light hit him before he could say it.

His wife shortly followed him.

Emily began to cry. The shadows left her alone. They didn't want to waste their time on a baby. They were on a very tight schedule.

One family down….

Thousands more to go…

Leslie was sleeping. Her sleep was not pleasant. She tossed and turned.

In her dream, there was a hooded stranger standing over her, only she wasn't herself. She was a faery. The stranger was laughing. He brought a knife down on her chest. Blood began to gush out.

Right before she died, she heard to figure say, "Off to Court of Summer."

Leslie woke with a start. She knew where the Dark Faery was going to strike next.

"KEENAN!" she screamed. She had to warn to others.

Keenan heard a female shirk. He ran toward the sound. It was Leslie.

She was panicking. "Keenan, I know where to Dark Faery is going to strike next!"

"Where?" Keenan urgently asked. "Where, Leslie?"

Leslie looked him in his wonderful eyes. "Here." She took a deep breath. "He's coming here."  
_Painfully, I prepare a release  
And poison takes me away  
Poison takes me away  
On angel's wings, you learn to fly  
On angel's wings, you learn to fly_

The Dark Faery studied the Summer Court.  
There is was; his final stop.

He smiled. "One more and I will have complete control." _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A SEASON OF POISON: PART THREE **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Melissa Marr. The song Poison is by Shiny Toy Guns. The lyrics were written by Jeremy Dawson. It is from Shiny Toy Guns' second album, A Season of Poison. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Aislinn and Leslie join forces with Keenan and Donia to defeat a dark faery.

Time: Ink Exchange

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst, and Mystery

Date: January 8, 2011

Rating: PG-13

The Dark Faery marched closer toward the Summer Court. It was the last battle. After he won this he would control everything. The faery would be his.

Just one more step.

Just one more battle.

The Summer Court was preparing for battle.

Leslie watched Niall and Keenan as they went over battle plans. She felt guilty, but at the same time she felt happy. With her prediction, no more faeries would be killed. Everything would go back to normal.

"War," Aislinn said as she came up behind Leslie, "is a deadly thing, but at the same time is so beautiful."

"I know."

"It brings out the best in men, but it can release a season of poison from others."

"Poison is what we have now."

Aislinn nodded. "However, like other poisons this one has an antidote."

_From this world you left below  
I'm going to meet you  
I've come to take you home  
Mommy, mommy, mommy_

Niall was in love. He had been "in love" before, but this time he really was in love. She was the girl of his dreams. Really she was the one he dreamed about.

Stop it, he commanded himself.

He had to stop and get with the program.

Keenan slapped him over the head. That was what he needed. "She'll be there when this is over."

Niall looked at him. "How did you know?"

"I feel the same way about Aislinn."

Keenan was getting worried. He had heard nothing from Donia. Therefore, Donia had run into trouble. That only met that the Dark Faery had attacked her.. This meant trouble. They didn't need this, not now, now ever. They had to have those papers before they were stolen. The Court depended on it. America depended on it. Heck, the world did.

He sighed and looked down at his unfinished paperwork. He had this to finish, the papers (if they ever got here) to look over, Harry needed to be fetched, a war needed to be fought, and he had a wedding to go to next month. And on top of this he was a new king.

Great. Just great.

The leader eyed the figures in front of him. He didn't know if they were Dark Faery or not. He was hoping for the or not. He looked over at the other two. They were eyeing them too. He didn't know much about their fighting skills, but he hoped that they had some. Some was better than nothing. He hoped. They better not get him killed or he would come back just to haunt them.

The two exchanged looks. They knew that the leader his doubts and they knew that they had to prove something to him.

The leader nodded and the threesome charged. As soon as they reached the figures, they disappeared.

"What the…" the leader said confused.

"Dude, I don't know," one said equally mystified.

"You can't just disappear," the second said. "Or, at least, before you couldn't. Have things changed now?"

The other two shrugged.

"At least we have the papers," the leader muttered.  
_From this world you left below  
I'm going to meet you  
I've come to take you home_  
Donia could see the Summer Court. Just a little bit further.

Just a little further until this ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**A SEASON OF POISON: PART FOUR **

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Melissa Marr. The song Poison is by Shiny Toy Guns. The lyrics were written by Jeremy Dawson. It is from Shiny Toy Guns' second album, A Season of Poison. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Aislinn and Leslie join forces with Keenan and Donia to defeat a dark faery.

Time: Ink Exchange

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Angst, and Mystery

Date: January 8, 2011

Rating: PG-13

Today was it. This was the day this season of poison ended. After today no more faeries would die. After today the world go back to normal.

Today there would only be one winner.

Today someone was going to lose.

Today was it.

Today was today.

Tomorrow everyone could return to the world they came from.

_From this world you left below  
I'm going to meet you  
I've come to take you home_

Donia saw it. There it was the Dark Faery. It was right in front of her. She raised her bow and shot. The arrow went right through the heart.

It was dead.

Killed by a girl.

"That's how we show the boys," Donia whispered to the wolf.

Keenan, Niall, Aislinn, Leslie, and the Summer Court rushed to where they had seen the Dark Faery. Only the Dark Faery was already dead.

They looked at Donia and the Winter Court.

Donia shrugged. "What was I supposed to do?"

Keenan and Aislinn exchanged looks.

"What you just did," Aislinn told her.

Donia smiled. "That's what I was thinking."

"Did you get the papers?"

Donia took them out and handed them to Niall. "I already looked at them, they're blank."

"I'll burn them," Niall said.

Keenan nodded. "Good."  
_Painfully, I prepare a release  
And poison takes me away  
Poison takes me away  
On angel's wings, you learn to fly  
On angel's wings, you learn to fly_

Niall opened the papers. They weren't blank like Donia said they were. She must be really thick. There were clearly written words here.

"Look in the mirror to see the next Dark King," he read.

He turned to go give the papers to Keenan. A few seconds later, he looked back down.

The words were gone.


End file.
